mera yaar
by sweet.shweta
Summary: just peen in ..this is my first story and plzz review...


Mera yaar...meri jaan

**It's my first story on cid fanfiction . My story is in the continuation of Friday episode in which Daya's hand got burnt...So in this story I m going to show the bond of friendship between Daya and Abhijeet. Here is the story begins... **

_Jab abhijeeet aur daya ko akash mil jata h n baki k cid officers use apne sath le jate hain...then.._

Abhijeet- daya tum thik to ho na yaar? jab mujhe pata chala ki anjli k ghar mai aag lag gayi thi aur tumhara hath jal gaya to mai to ghabra hi gaya tha.

Daya-haan boss mai bilkul thik hu..tum chinta mat karo.. arey bas choti si kharoch h thik ho jayegi.

Abhi- achha thik ho jayegi hmm? Chalo apna hath dikhao?

Daya- arey Abhi rahne do na ... choti si hi kharoch h thik ho jayegi.

Abhi-haan mujhe pata h kaise thik hogi...chal chup chap dikha? Omg daya itna jal gaya aur kahata h ki choti si kharoch h hmm? Chal dekh ab mai bureau ja raha hu aur tu seedhe doctor k pass jana okay..aur wahan se ghar?

Daya-boss mai ghar kyu? Mai bhi chalta hoon..

Abhijeet cuts him in between ...nhi tum seedhe doctor k pass jaoge then ghar jaoge. Maine acp sir se baat kar li hai..samjhe ?

Daya-par...

Abhi-par var kuch nhi?now go.. mujhe bureau mai kaam h.

Daya- okay boss mai jata hu..but abhi choti sa jhakam haiiiii...

Abhi galres him then he said okay mai jar raha hu..

_Daya wahan se chala jata h and abhijeet bureau k liye nikal jata h... lekin fir bhi abhijeet ko daya ki chinta lagi rahti h.._

Abhi pov- pata nhi doctor k pass jayega bhi ya nhi.. usko bola to wo apna khayal rakhta kahan h..jab se shreya ki sagai siddharth se hui hai tab se wo kitana tut gaya hai.,tab se to wo apna bilkul bhi khayal nhi rakhta..abhijeet have tears in his eyes .

_..then he hears horn of a car and he come back into sometimes he reaches bureau... In the bureau. He goes towards his desk and complete all the work related to case..when he was ready to go home.. his phone rang.&. the phone was from Dr tarika... she need help as her car is not starting.._

Tarika-hello,abhijeet ..

Abhi-haan ,tarika ji boliye.

Tarika wo abhijeet tumhara kam ho gaya kya?

Abhi-tarika ji kya baat hai aap bataye ? haan wese mera kam ho gaya mai bas ghar hi jane wala tha..

Tarika –superb!

Abhi-tarika ji hua kya?

Tarika-abhijeet kyat um mujhe ere ghar drop kar sakte ho?actually meri car start nhi ho rahi..maine tumhari car dekhi yahan to maine tumhe phone kiya..

Abhi-achha ji wo to aap ki car kharab thi isliye aap ne hume yaad kiya hmm? Warna to aap hume yad karti nhi hain?

tarika-nhi aisa nhi h abhijeet wo bas aajkal time bilkul bhi nhi milta..

abhi-haan haan ab rahne dijiye aap bahane mat lagaye...aap wahi rukiye mai abhi aata hu..

tarika-okay.

_After few moments Abhijeet reaches there._

Abhijeet –chaaliye tarika ji..

Tarika n abhijeet sits into the car.

Tarika –abhijeet ky hua h tumhe?tum aise baat kyu kar rahe the abhi hmm?

Abhijeet did not pay attention...

Again tarika ask-kya hua h abhi naraz ho mujh se?

Again abhijeet did not say any thing,,now tarika put her hand on his shoulder and asks –kya hua abhijeet ? tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho? Kya soch rahe ho?

Abhi-tarika mai daya k bare mai soch raha hu..wo na aaj uska hath jal gaya tha and usne bandage bhi nhi lagwai..wese maine use kaha tha ki wo doctor k pass chala jaye but wo to ab bhut laparwah ho gaya h use apni bilkul bhi fikar nhi h...

Tarika-abhi pareshan kyu hote ho ...tum ho na use sambhalne k liye...and wo thik ho jayega..achha chalo ek kaam karte hain hum dono chalet hain daya k ghar..use dekh kar wapas aa jayenge okay...now be happy ..

Abhijeet –okay..

_Both tarika and abhijeet goes to daya's home...tarika is going to ring the bell when abhijeet holds her hand..._

Abhi-arey tarika ji bell ku baja rahi hain aap ? raat k 12:30 ho rahe hain wo so gaya hoga..

Tarika-ohhh haan chalo door open karo.

_abhijeet take out the key and open the door..tarika and abhijeet goes in.._

abhi-tarika tum yahi daya ko dekh k aata hu..

_abhijeet goes into the daya's room..then abhijeet apne sir pe haath rakhte hue kahta h hey bhagwan ise itan samjhya fir bhi is ne apne haath pe bandage nhi lagwai...iska kuch nhi ho sakta...he calls tarika.. _

abhi-tarika wo tumhare pass tumhra medical kit hai na?wo isne apne haath pe bandage nhi lagwai..

Tarika-haan hai mai abhi lati hu..

_Jabtak abhijeet ak bade bowl mai saf pani lata h..and daya ka hath paani se dheere dheere saf karta hai taki uski neend na khule..sometimes daya flinches in pain..but abhijeet take care of him.._

_Tarika came back with her box and then she puts bandage on daya's hand..and abhijeet was caresing his hairs..after putting bandage on dayas hand abhijeet covred him properly.n goes from there.. he and sits in his car and move towards tarikas home.._

Abhi- deka tarika maine kaha tha na ...ki daya apna bilkul khayal nhi rakhta...deka bandage bhi nhi lagai thi usne..wo to agar hum nhi jate to hume to pata bhi ni chalta..

Tarika haan abhijeet ye to h...

_After sometimes tarikas home reached...abhijeet dropped tarika at her home and moves towards his home..happily.._

In the morning daya got up ...and see bandage in his hand...he smiled and said Abhi tum bhi na kitna chinta karte ho meri...god ne mujhe meri life mai kuch diya ho ya na diya ho .isse mujhe koi farq nhi padta kyuki unhone mujhe...duniya ka sabse unmol tohfa diya..mere dost k roop mai..jo mera dost hone se pahle mera bada bhai h..mera itna khayal rakhta h..thankyou god..

**************FINISHED***********


End file.
